Insomnia
by daiyaonna
Summary: Nagi and Schuldig's relationship as it stands. And, what if Schuldig got hurt?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Profit is not gained from this, either.

Author's Notes: A request from Maja, though it is lacking a camera. Enjoy it, anyway!

Warnings: Lime-slash-lemony

* * *

_**Insomnia**_

Nagi felt the brush of fingers on his face, teasing gently, and he unconsciously moved onto his side to make room, not even bothering to open his eyes. It was late, and he was tired. Besides, he was so used to this by now...

The smell of cigarettes flooded his senses as warm breath tickled the side of his neck, and he muttered incoherently, blindly reaching out to touch the one touching him. There was a soft laugh, music to his ears, and warm thoughts caressed his mind, an invisible massage across his brain.

_That was my eye, bishounen._

Nagi grunted, hands eventually finding familiar territory that did not result in blindnes, and he held on, wiggling closer until they were cuddling. Lips brushed his ear.

"Want to play, bishounen? I want-" Suggestive fingers looped around his thigh, sliding around to cup his butt before giving it a playful squeeze. The Japanese youth moaned quietly, tightening his hold around broad shoulders.

"Mmhmm," he managed, lifting his face up, waiting to be kissed. It was always this way, every night, and even if he disagreed, it would still happen. It was just easier to go along, and a little more enjoyable each time. Schuldig was a surprisingly careful lover, always treating him with a delicacy was though he would break if he was too rough, and deep down, Nagi knew this was more than a casual coming together. He could feel it in his soul.

_Okay..._

Nagi's clothes diappeared piece by piece, evaporating into the darkness, and he briefly wondered why he even bothered before tempting heat slid down his chest and torso, distracting him. He arched up, silently begging for more, and hands lifted his lower back from the bed, bringing more of that melting warmth to his slowly sizzling flesh. For as long as he could remember, Schuldig had seemed so good at doing this, tormenting him with glancing touches, nipping teeth, and Nagi grabbed locks of the telepath's orange hair, tugging on it to get his attention.

He didn't want foreplay tonight.

"In a hurry, bishounen?"

"Please..." Nagi choked out, wanting to be held in the way only Schuldig could hold him. There was another laugh even as something slender pressed against the entrance to his body, and Nagi relaxed as best he could, tense and waiting impatiently to feel...

A sharp blast of pleasure rolled through him. Nagi jerked, and Schuldig chuckled.

_You're that ready, bishounen? Hold still..._

Clouded blue eyes closed as fingers were replaced with something bigger, thicker, and Nagi ignored the slight pain as he was filled rapidly, muffling his cry against his knuckles. He learned earlier on that it was wise to remain as quiet as possible.

If Crawford heard...

"Ah..." Schuldig purred in his ear as he thrust, rocking them in a familiar, dizzying rhythm Nagi remembered so well, and the boy held on tightly, wanting it to last forever and ever. He could lose himself like this, lost in Schuldig's pleasure, and he didn't have to think about unwanted things. It was him and Schuldig locked so tightly together air couldn't come between them.

Almost...

Nagi gripped Schuldig's back, pulling him closer as he tensed, and he tasted Schuldig's kiss as they climaxed, tongue swirling in his mouth, scorching fire flooding him to the brim. Panting breaths filled the quiet of Nagi's room for a couple minutes, and then, his lover withdrew, curling around the other's thin frame, hugging him. Nagi drifted into a rather dreamless sleep with the telepath's arms around him, rather content.

It had been another night, another memory for him to add to the thousands already there...in the Schwarz house.

* * *

The sound of guns firing in the distance almost forced him to give up his position. The headset he wore crackled with static, and he could hear the vague clatter of footsteps, but other than that…nothing.

Nagi disappeared into the shadows, his breathing steady, and then…

"Where'd that German bastard run off to?" someone spoke, cocking the trigger of the weapon held in hand. "I owe him one." Fear leapt through Nagi at the mention of Schuldig, and he prepared himself for the attack his telekinetic mind had planned, ready to crack skulls and send blood flying. Yet, he couldn't…

Abruptly, a hand slithered over his mouth, pulling him deeper into darkness. He began to struggle, thinking how stupid he must have been for getting caught, but that familiar smell sunk into his lungs…

_Quiet, bishounen. You don't want to get caught, do you?_

Azure eyes flew open, and his thoughts, loud and frantic, were easily heard by the telepath holding him from behind.

_What are…but I thought…God damn you, Schuldig. _There was a mental laugh.

_You sound like Farf using that language, bishounen. Careful what you say. _

Or what?

Or…

More shots were fired, and he felt Schuldig turn him, Nagi's back suddenly pressed more firmly against the niche of a wall he'd found, his mouth covered by long, slender fingers. From the way he stood, the German was tense, very tense…as though he waited for something in particular.

_Schul-_

"Quiet, bishounen. Stay here. I'll be back."

"But-" Nagi could see nothing but the sarcastic smirk on the other's lips.

_It'll be fine. Wait for Crawford's order to leave, and then go. I'll be right behind._ Before he could protest, Schuldig was gone, evaporating into the shadows with the efficiency of a predator lurking its prey, and Nagi squeezed his eyes shut, afraid for the first time in a long time. He couldn't understand this feeling because…he knew Schuldig could take care of himself. Schuldig was part of Schwarz, part of the black death that haunted the alleys and back streets. Schuldig was a powerful telepath, more than capable of handling the present situation, but…

But, Nagi couldn't help it.

This was…unreal.

He breathed slowly, thinking to remain calm, perfectly calm, like he'd been trained, but then…

Gun shots.

A scream.

Schuldig?

A mental flare of panic washed over him, unexpected, not his own, and Nagi instantly went running.

"SCHULDIG!"

* * *

He was crying again for the fourth time that evening, having never left the telepath's side the entire time he'd been unconscious. Schuldig seemed beaten as he lay in his bed, bandages wrapped around his shoulder and upper torso. His skin was pale, his hair messy…

Nagi couldn't forgive himself for letting him go.

_Don't be…so hard on…yourself, bishounen_, a soft voice whispered in his head, weak and…tired.

"Schuldig?" Nagi began wiping at his cheeks even as weary sapphire orbs slowly opened, and the younger boy could only look at him, sniffling. "Schuldig…"

There was a lazy smile.

"H-hey." Almost immediately, he burst into another round of tears, fists clenched tightly to his eyes.

"You…you almost…" Nagi choked on his words, and Schuldig tired to comfort him until a flare of pain pulsed through his chest.

_Shh. Bishounen… _He couldn't resist and gave Nagi a mental caress with his telepathy. _I'm fine._ Huge, teary eyes looked at him.

"Damn you for almost dying!" he yelled, twisting the sheet spread across Schuldig's bed in his trembling fingers. "Damn y-you…"

_Bishounen..._This time, Schuldig carefully moved, willing away the pain as he touched Nagi's hand. He looked up at him again, and the German instantly noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

He hadn't rested?

"I…I was afraid," the boy slowly confessed, hiccupping softly. "I'd thought-"

_I'm too stubborn to die, bishounen. You should know that._

"I…" Nagi swallowed harshly, trying to force out the words. "I love you."

_I know, Bishounen. Come here. _And, they eased into a loose embrace, Nagi mindful of the wound that had almost…

He shook away the thought and breathed in the other, grateful that he was still…here, and though it was all he had…

He looked forward to it.

It was…just enough.

Finally, just enough.

He slept.

_**End**_


End file.
